


His final words

by 5amgimmicks



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5amgimmicks/pseuds/5amgimmicks
Summary: Spoilers!Basically I wanted to write a fic where instead of Kokichi, it's Shuichi that pretends to be the mastermind. This fic doesn't include the other characters' reactions, as I am not good at writing at all
Relationships: Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 18





	His final words

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first fic... what is this
> 
> Please note that I am not good at writing. Everything I write always feels rushed to me but this one was... still rushed.. but a bit less than the others. This is kind of a test run, so constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated!

He... He did it. He managed to trick everyone. Well, maybe not Kokichi, but he managed to pull it off. Everything would go according to his plan. That is, if a certain supreme leader doesn't interfere. 

If he did, everything would be ruined. All Shuichi could do now was hope that Kokichi realised that he was planning something big. He hoped that he wouldn't interfere.

He had an electro-bomb. He was with someone. He had a hydraulic press right next to him. The plan was going smoothly. 

Though, Shuichi has never felt so scared in his life. The plan to beat Monokuma in his own game was pretty hard. He didn't know if he could pull it off. He had to use every tool he had. It was stressful. He was scared.

His plan wasn't even foolproof. There were many flaws, he knew that. This was just the right time. This was the best he could come up with at the moment. He had wanted to end this killing game for so long, and now he finally has the chance. It was extremely nerve wracking. 

But then again, he did convince Gonta to kill Miu, and that was no easy task, either.

The awful feeling he got when he solved his first case returned to Shuichi when everyone stared at him with shock and disgust. He couldn't even look at Kaito. Maki stared at him with her scary glare, and he's pretty sure she could've killed him if she had he chance. And Kokichi...

He looked genuinely surprised. Disgusted, even. But, who wouldn't be disgusted in him. Even Shuichi was disgusted with himself.

When he announced to everyone that he was the mastermind, Kokichi looked at him with a gaze that said "What the hell are you doing". He saw through his lies. Just like he always did. But he stayed quiet. And Shuichi's pretty sure that he figured out Miu's remote control thing, too. And yet, he didn't say anything. 

He couldn't have known of his plan, but he probably knew that Shuichi was planning something big. That must've been why he kept quiet about his lies. Even though he told him that he hated liars. He kept quiet.

And Shuichi couldn't have been more grateful. He wanted to thank him in person. He really did. But, it was a bit too late for that.

This was the night. He'd have to commit a murder that even Monokuma couldn't figure out. He would try to beat him at his own game. And to do that, he'd have to use the hydraulic press that was next to him.

It was scary. It was so scary to think that he would die so soon. And in such a gruesome way, too.

But that is the future. Shuichi had to focus on the present right now. And right now, he had to convince Kaito.

'There's no other way. I have to do this even if there's a slight chance of ending this killing game. This is the sacrifice I have to make.'

With those words, he braced himself, and opened the door to the bathroom.

"Kaito, can-"

He was cut off by an arrow to his arm. Wait, an arrow? Shuichi yelled out in pain, and immediately backed away. An arrow..? Where did that come from?!

His eyes darted over to Kaito. 

This wasn't supposed to happen. This wasn't in his plan! How the hell did he get a crossbow?! Did someone give it to him through the window? 

I can't believe I overlooked that!

His attention was turned back to Kaito. "Shuichi, you have to let me go! This isn't like you!"

"Kaito, hold on! Let's talk this out-"

"That's my line, Shuichi! I need you to give me the Exisal remote!"

"...I can't do that!"

Shit. This isn't good. Shuichi knows he's not a smooth talker. How would he convince Kaito?! He expected some flaws he might have overlooked in his planning, but a goddamn crossbow wasn't what he was expecting at all! Where in the school was a crossbow in the first place? Maki's lab?

Shuichi was starting to panic, and it showed on his face. He was starting to freak out, not knowing what to do, and seeing that opportunity, Kaito jumped on him. They struggled for a while, Shuichi trying to make sure Kaito didn't take the remote. While they were having their little scuffle, the both of them had made their way outside the bathroom. And even though Kaito was desperate to get the remote, Shuichi noticed that he was avoiding the arrow in his arm.

Suddenly, the hangar shutter opened, taking both of them by surprise. And what stepped inside was an Exisal. What the hell...?! This wasn't good. None of this is going to his plan! 

Shuichi pulled out the remote in a hurry, to control the Exisal. But someone stepped out and he was stopped with an arrow to his back. With a shout, Shuichi fell to the ground. 

He looked at the attacker and saw none other than Maki Harukawa. This wasn't going well. This really wasn't going well.

"Maki? Why- How-"

"Don't worry about that, Kaito. I'll get you out." Maki turned her attention to Shuichi.

"So. Was it fun toying with us?"

"Huh?"

Maki was glaring at him. If looks could kill, he would be so dead right now. She looked intimidating. Especially since he had to look up at her. It didn't help hat she was aiming a crossbow at him, too.

"All those training we did together, was that all a lie?"

"..."

Shuichi couldn't say anything. How could he? She must feel so betrayed. Everyone must feel so betrayed. 

"Were you laughing when you went to your room every night, Shuichi? Were you laughing at how stupid we were?!"

"..."

"Well?! Say something!"

"Maki, I..."

She looked at him. Her glare seemed to have softened. And for a second, Shuichi thought if Maki still thought of him as a friend. He soon smothered that thought. No one would see him as a friend now. No one.

"...I'm sorry."

She clicked her tongue. "Is that really all you have to say? 'Sorry?' You really think that will do anything?"

He didn't.

When she was met with more silence, she lowered the crossbow.

"I can't believe I actually thought of you as a friend."

She raised the crossbow again. 

Shuichi tensed up. He had to get away. He can't let Maki become a blackened! He had to move, he had to run! Why wasn't his body listening to him today?! Why does he feel so tired??

"Die."

Shuichi could do nothing but close his eyes. This wasn't supposed to happen this wasn't the plan. Where did he go wrong? What could he have done to prevent this, what should he have done. Why was he so stupid. He really doesn't know why he was given the title ultimate detective because he's just so--

The noise of the crossbow firing was something he would never forget. He braced for his death. But, his expectations were proven wrong when he heard Kaito shout.

He opened his eyes, and saw Kaito and a horrified looking Maki. He had protected him from the arrow. He used his arm to shield him. At that moment, Shuichi felt like crying.

"Kaito..? What.. What the hell?!"

"Maki Roll, you know I can't let you become a killer just like that.."

"It was too late for that! Oh god, I poisoned the arrows. Shit, hang in there, I'll go get the antidote!"

And just like that, she was gone. Shuichi stumbled back on his feet. He went past Kaito and closed the shutters. He ignored Kaito's questions and thought of a way to salvage his plan. 

If he wanted to make the video, Kaito had to kill him. There was no arguing against that. Even if the thought alone felt like a gut punch to Shuichi, he knew he had to go through with the plan.

Well, he didn't need the poison he brought anymore. That's a plus... kind of... 

He could use the poison to kill himself before the poison arrow kicked in. But what if it took longer than Maki's poison? He had to see what kind of poison it was from the antidote bottle to determine the best kind of action.

...Wait. The only things that changed his plan was Instead of him being the potential blackened, it was going to be Maki. That wasn't as bad as he thought. He was sure Kaito wouldn't let Maki get executed, so there was a high chance that he would go through with his plan. Plus, if he gave the antidote to Kaito, then he'd feel like he HAD to follow his lead. This was going surprisingly well.

After what felt like an hour, Maki came back with the antidote. Kaito took the antidote, and had barely touched the cap, when Shuichi punched him right in the gut. After he was on the ground, Shuichi took the antidote. And to their horror, drank the bottle's contents till the last drop.

At least, that's what it looked like to them.

Maki, obviously terrified, tried desperately to open the shutter. But eventually she realised her powerlessness, and finally left. And now, it was time for his plan to start.

He left the bathroom with bottle in hand, and got the electro-bomb he had hidden. After retrieving the key item, he went back to the bathroom, and activated it.

Kaito looked at him. He was still on the floor. And with a weak voice, he choked out a few words. "Shuichi, I... I can't believe you'd--"

His words were interrupted when he saw him offer the bottle. "I didn't drink it."

He looked at him in confusion, and blinked as if he was trying to tell if he was lying. "You... You didn't? Why?"

Shuichi kneeled down. 

"I need you to do your sidekick a favor. Please?"

Cautiously, with his right hand, he took the bottle and drank the antidote. He discarded to bottle by tossing it aside, and asked his question. "Shuichi, you're not the mastermind, are you."

Shuichi nodded.

"Maan, I knew it! I just knew my sidekick wouldn't do something like this, y'know?" 

His cheery personality was what Shuichi liked about him. He was so happy to be able to meet someone like him. He was so sad that he couldn't do any more training with him and Maki. Even if by some miracle things turned out okay, things could never go back to being the way they were.

His melancholy must've been showing, because Kaito looked like he noticed.

"Hey, Shuichi. You can cry if you want." He looked up to Kaito. "You don't have to worry about me. You can bawl your eyes out if you want. I promise, I won't judge." 

Ahh, there it is again. His words of encouragement. His way of being able to send Shuichi to tears. It was just so calming.

Shuichi rubbed his tears away. "Thank you, Kaito. But we're running out of time." The poison was Strike-9, which was a lethal poison, even though it took time for it to take effect. But his poison took even longer. So he figured he'd discard the one he brought. There's really no going back now, is there?

"Will you do me a favor?"

Kaito smiled at him. "Of course! It's your final request, so I'll do anything."

Shuichi admired his determination. But he knew that it might falter soon. His next sentence wasn't very pleasant. 

"I want you to kill me."

Kaito blinked. His smile faltered, and his eyes widened. "What?"

Shuichi took a deep breath, and repeated himself. "I want you to kill me. Please Kaito. This is my attempt to beat Monokuma. I need to be killed."

Kaito looked down. Shuichi saw him tremble a bit. "I know this is a very difficult request. I'm basically asking you to commit a double suicide with me. But this is the only way I can think of."

"I'm sorry about Gonta. I'm sorry about Miu. I'm sorry about everything bad I've done. This is my only way to atone, so-"

"Shuichi, please, just.... give me a moment, will you?" His voice was trembling again. 

"...Sure." 

With those words, Shuichi left the bathroom. The poison was kind of starting to kick in. He felt light headed. He felt himself losing balance. His arrow wounds still hurt. Shuichi had to learn to a wall to keep himself standing. 'This isn't good' he thought. 'I can't lose consciousness now.'

Soon, the door opened and Kaito stepped out. "What's your plan, sidekick?" 

Shuichi looked at him in glee. "You-You're gonna help?!" He wanted to hug him right then and there, but his body was reluctant to move. "Yeah, the more I thought about it, I realised that the pros outweighed the cons." The best Shuichi could offer him was a smile. 

"Thank you, Kaito. Thank you so much."

"Don't sweat it, Shuichi. Tell me your plan."

————————————————————————————

"Wow, that's... that's one hell of a plan huh."

"I tried my best. This script took most of my time, though."

The script was basically something Kaito would have to read in order to convince everyone he was Shuichi. It was covered in long bookmarks so Kaito would have no problem with his lines. It had several replies to several kinds of questions, too.

"Yeah, I can tell. This is like a novel..!"

"I put marks for you to be able to flip through the pages really quickly. But even if there are marks, try to memorize some lines, ok?"

"Got it, Shuichi!"

The rest of the plan, they said basically nothing to each other. They carried out the plan in silence. He was dragged across the floor to make the swipe pattern. Kaito took off his coat and laid on top of it. And with a shaky hand, Shuichi clicked record on the camera and activated the press. It was going well.

When only Kaito's hand was visible on the camera, Shuichi pressed the pause button and the Force Stop button at the same time, and Kaito soon crawled out from under the press. Shuichi took off his jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt. He gave his coat to Kaito, and crawled under the press. He placed his hand on the mark he and Kaito had made. And soon, he started to tremble.

'The pain would only last a moment. It'll be fine. It'll be okay.'

The hydraulic press activated again. Shuichi couldn't keep calm. He tried, but he couldn't. The faces of all his friends flashed before his eyes. Tears came out of his eyes. He felt his heartbeat pounding against his chest. And he muttered his final words. 

"I'm sorry."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey u made it!!
> 
> So did you enjoy yourself? I sure hope you did
> 
> Again, constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated, so please try to leave some and I might make another fic that's better than whatever this is
> 
> Also tell me how you add ur own tags pls-


End file.
